seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
SuperNova
You think SuperNova's are born? Oh no these little pets are made using drugs that would seem unfit if the public really found out what was going on. So No they are not born they are made. "unknown" A idea on what a SuperNova is A Supernova is a person who has been experimented on but hasn't been changed into a human weapon. Most if not all Supernova's have the ability to fly due to growing wings much like a Bird Zona Devil Fruit user. Also aside from flying many have super human strength and speed as well as high endurance. (most likely due to going through painful experiments) Each Supernova is different however they each have what is called "Demon form". Some are able stay themselves when they are in that mode. While a few have went in a rage due to not having full control of their demon form. There is also a small side effect for some that has had this happen to them. A person might go insane and or if they escaped tend to want pay back on those that has done them wrong. Another thing that makes them different from Devil Fruit users is the ability to swim. Even though Purple sea stone affects them water does not. However if they stay in water longer then an hour they tend to grow weak much like a Devil Fruit user. Other things depending on the person is, Their senses are more sharp they are more likely be able to see an attack a few minutes before it happens. Also they are less to judge due to being judge themselves. Powers are another thing each Supernova has their own secret power they either gain or was born with. Most tend to keep their secret power to themselves in fear of it being used for others gain. Powers, As listed above Many if not all has the abilty to fly like a bird Zona Devil Fruit user. Due to growing wings (Wings tend to look different pending on the person), The Supernova is stronger then most humans and has high speed. One other fact that all supernovas are able to withstand high amounts of pain due to being experimented on. These abilty's come from one of many drugs that was used on each person. Chances. The chances of a person stays alive after the second year are slim, Most times the scientist get royal upset due to the experimenting dying in the first six months, the younger the child is the more chance s/he has of staying alive. Most times if the person is a 9-12 and they try making s/he a supernova. That pre teen will have a smaller chace of making it our alive. It more or less depends on the gean and how strong the pre teen will to live is. List of Supernova's Lora D. Storm X/Girl Phoenix unknown Gender, Though most would think that males would be more affected to be a supernova. Most times it's a Female that survives the first 6 months of experiments. It is unsure how or why but many scientist believe it's because of a gen in the female's body. Being happy, Most SuperNova stay to themselves believing they do not have the right to be happy, However that is based off there own thoughts. Most tend to dislike doctors until they meet one that is different though they still are on edge. Sea stone, As noted above normal sea stone has little affect on a SuperNova, Due to that the sea stone was fixed until it turned purple making it Purple sea stone, Making SuperNova's weak much like a devil fruit user with normal sea stone. If the supernova has on something that is made from sea stone more then 12 hours s/he could fall into a coma like state until they wake up or die depending on what happens. Marines/World Government. There are some Supernova's that obey the Governments orders to the point they will kill if order to. They are very hard to break and at times even it's to the point they only back down if the mission is failing to the point there is no way out. 'Rokushiki ' The art of six powers is mostly taught to the SuperNovas that have never been outside the walls of the base or ones that have been moved to a different base, Most times a SuperNova will be unwilling or unable to master most of the Rokushiki due to one reason or another. Many times a CP agent gets fed up with the SuperNova and makes said nova life even worse by beating them or making sure their training is extra hard. SuperNova drug. Dispite the name the SuperNova drugs allows a person to have SuperNova like powers for up to 5 hours, The draw back to this however is the persons body falls into a coma like state after it wears off. It is unknown as to why the user falls into that state however many think it is due to the users body not being use to the drugs affects. The user normally stays in the coma like state from 5 days to a week in a half. Category:Marine Organizations Category:Caring16